French patent application 2529786 discloses a group of 3-phenyl or pyridyl-5-pyrazolone derivatives useful in improving cardiac contractibility (cardiotonics). Japanese patent 55/157504 discloses a group of herbicidal compounds of the formula: ##STR2## in which R.sup.1 is hydrogen or alkyl; R.sup.2 is alkyl, alkoxycarbonylmethyl or phenyl; R.sup.3 is alkyl; and R.sup.4 is hydrogen, alkanoyl, or a substituted or unsubstituted benzyl or benzoyl group. German application 3531658 A1 discloses a very broad genus which embraces certain 2-substituted-5-(4,4-dimethyl-5-oxo-4,5-3-pyrazolyl)indoles (page 12, last line--page 13, line 4) as cardiovascular medications. E.P. 0 125 406 A2 discloses some compounds of the formula: ##STR3## where R is aryl or heteroaryl group and X is alkylene, oxyalkylene or thioalkylene, as lipoxygenase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,888 discloses some N'-phenoxyalkyl pyrazoles as hypoglycemic agents.